1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image and an apparatus for displaying a 3D image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a 3D image including an annotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
General display apparatuses may display a two-dimensional plane image. Methods and apparatuses for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image have been developed as a demand for a 3D image increases in various fields such as films, medical images, games, advertising, education, and military affairs.
A display apparatus may display a 3D image by using a principle of binocular parallax through both eyes of a human. For example, since the eyes of a human are located at different positions, images that are observed at different angles through the respective eyes may be input to a brain. The display apparatus may enable an observer to have a sense of depth by using the above principle.
An apparatus that displays the 3D image may be divided into a stereoscopic type and an auto stereoscopic type depending on whether or not an observer wears special glasses. The auto stereoscopic type may include a barrier type and a lenticular type.